A New World
by TrueBeliever128
Summary: A fun story where a group of friends find the worlds from stories. What will happen when these girls go from land to land? Humor, chaos, adventure, and romance are sure to ensue. Rated T only to be safe. There will be no swearing in the story.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait!" Abbi said for the 500th time.

"You know what? You may have mentioned that before." Her sister, Amanda said sarcastically.

"I think she might have, it does sound familiar." Amanda's friend, Olivia chimed in.

"Maybe once..." Abbi's friend, Kinsey began.

"Or twice..." Another friend of Abbi's, Gretchen said.

"Or five million times!" They all said at once.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Very funny." Abbi said pushing Gretchen away from her. Or at least as far as you can get when you're sitting next to someone on a bus.

"How much longer?" Katie, Abbi's friend groaned.

"Count to a billion, and before you're done, we'll be there." Emma, a friend of Amanda's replied.

The girl's were all going to Disney World with their school. It's the first time Abbi and her friends had ever been there, and the older girls were excited to show off their knowledge of the place, even though all of them have only been lathered once.

"So are you going to the ride Space Mountain?" Amanda asked her sister who didn't exactly love roller coasters the first time around.

"Ummm... I don't know..." Abbi replied, and upon seeing her sisters look continued, "Well it looks as if you're going to force me on either way soooo sure. I'll ride it."

"Yay!" Amanda said, "Now I don't have to drag you into the line!"

"No promises!" Abbi laughed in reply.

"Hey there's the sign! Up ahead Disney World!"

All the girls turned to look at the sign in awe.

Then the bus exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well look what we have here." A man, with a gruff and deep voice said, echoing across the beach.

"Aye, these girls'll fetch a pretty penny for the captain." Another man with a slightly higher voice replied.

The first man crept toward the girl with the long, straight, brown hair. He bent towards the ground and grabbed her hands. Abigail's eyes flew open, and she fought to get her hands free. She opened her mouth to scream, but before she could do so, the man cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Make a sound and I'll shoot." He said lifting a gun up to her head. "And don't even think about trying to get away." He said as he and the other man bound a rope around her wrists. Abbi closed her eyes and gave up the struggle to break away. The two men began to tie a rope around her ankles after finishing her wrists.

When they finished, they gagged her and set her back on the sand. Then the second man began to walk over to the girl next to Abbi.

Just then, a rooster crowed nearby, causing the girls to begin to wake up.

"Argh!" The second man cried. "Not him again!" Right after he said that, a shadow passed over the man, grabbing his hat, and throwing it deep into the forest.

The first man decided it was time to go back. "Grab the girl and let's go!" He yelled at his partner.

The second grabbed Abbi and slung her over his shoulder, following the other man as he ran deeper into the forest.

The shadow began to chase after the men again. The men ran as far as they could, but the shadow was quickly catching up. They kept running, trying to lose it while running back and forth and zig-zagging. But they eventually reached a cliff that was impossible to climb. They were cornered.

"Show yourself!" They yelled trying to get the figure attached to the shadow to come out.

A knife flew out of nowhere and stuck into the tree's bark right next to the first man's head.

"Careful what you wish for." A young voice echoed as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Now let the girl go, you filthy pirates." The young boy said.

"Why do you care? Makes no difference to you if we take her." The first pirate said, taking the girl and setting we down near his feet.

"Unlike you, I don't let people die for no reason. I'm not a dirty, cheating scumbag like you two. Now hand over the girl, or I'll have to fight you for her." He replied.

The two men looked at each other and made a silent agreement. Neither would tell the captain about this. They shoved Abigail over towards the boy, knowing it would not end well for them if they fought him.

"Thank you for your time." The boy said with a mocking bow as the pirates ran away. He then turned towards the girl and removed her gag.

"Who are you?" He asked, begging to cut away at the ropes around her feet.

"Abigail. But most people call me Abbi." She replied. "Thank you. For saving me."

The boy waved it off like it was no big deal. "It was nothing. Besides I haven't seen a girl in a long time, and it's not like I could let the pirates win." He finished the bonds around her ankles and moved onto the ropes around her wrists.

Abbi didn't really catch his reply as she was too bust getting a real look at her rescuer.

He wore a green shirt and brown pants. They were both covered in vines, dirt and leaves, and were torn in various places. The edges were worn and torn up and he wore no shoes. His hair was a brown color. It was all messed up and windswept, unlike most people's hair. He looked about her age.

Thinking she knew the answer already, Abbi asked, "Who are you?"

The boy finished cutting the ropes around her wrists and pulled her to her feet. He gave a slight, meaningful bow and replied.

"I am Peter Pan. Welcome to Neverland."


End file.
